Boho Days
by ChickInStarkTower
Summary: Mary Jane contemplates suffering for her art, also known as her new apartment.


Disclaimer: Marvel owns Spidey, _Boho Days_ belongs to the late, great Jonathan Larson, because of whom I began writing fan fiction.

Authoress Note: Well, returning to my roots as a RENT writer, in a way. Mary Jane is contemplating the Bohemian lifestyle.

To the lunch table girlys.

MJMJMJMJMJ

_Boho Days_

_Don't step on Samone  
Over knowing Phillipe  
They're still on the living room floor, asleep  
Flight was delayed  
But they got it so cheap  
In Amsterdam_

I know, I know, a true artist suffers for her art. But this is just crazy. There are **people** on my fire escape. People whom I do not know. And there are **people** in the lobby, more people whom I do not know and I'm fairly certain do not even live in this building. There are **people** everywhere!

_The cat jumped off  
Of the fire escape  
He's a little shook up  
But he don't have a scrape  
Climb up to the roof  
Let's make a crepe  
You bring the jam_

My neighbor's cat literally "fell" off the fire escape. Either that, or there were just way too many people out there and the poor thing just got shoved to the side. Then, another neighbor, a crazy guy in a t-shirt featuring Peter, I mean, Spider-man, on the front. He invited me to come up to the roof and "make a crepe", whatever he meant by that.

_"_I'm sorry," I said, "I have a boyfriend."

The creep, clearly not believing me, snorted. "Who is he? Spider-man?" He asked with a laugh.

With more honesty than he could have ever guess, I shut my door with a simple, "Yes."

_This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo_  
_This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
Bohemia_

Remind me why I'm here again?

_Shower's in the kitchen  
There might be some soap  
Dishes in the sink  
Brush your teeth, if you can cope  
Toilettes in the closet  
You better hope  
There's a light bulb in there_

Don't get me started on the closet, either, don't even get me started. I open it to put my clothes in. And there, in all of it's porcelain white glory, is the toilet.

Nor is there a dishwasher, or a normal sized fridge. Or an sanity.

_Dino called yesterday  
The rent is overdue  
Con Ed and New York Telephone, are mad too  
Better screen the calls for a day or two  
Or cough up your share_

Shows how much I know. When I answered the phone, and the woman told me that she was Con Ed, I thought, _Gee, I've never met a woman named Ed before._

_This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
Bohemia_

Why am I living here?

_Revolving door roommates  
Prick up your ears  
Fourteen people in just four years  
Anna, Max and Jonathan_  
_And Jonathan and Cary  
David, Tim, no Tim was just a guest  
From June to January  
Margaret, Lisa, David, Susie,  
Stephen, Joe and Sam  
And Elsa, the bill collector's dream  
Is still on the lam_

Oh, and the apartment above me? It has six people living in it, and they all seem to be nocturnal. They all come in in the middle of the night, yelling around, and every time someone has to use the bathroom, I hear _that_, too.

_This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
This is the life, bo bo, bo bo bo  
Bohemia_

Time for some almost-sarcasm: I hate my life.

_At 508 the halls  
Are still that dingy brown  
508, the walls are cracked or falling down  
508, we all know the day it changes  
Is the day we all should blow this town_

The place needs a major make-over, too. But, looking on the bright side, the apartment is **so** bad that no super villain would dare come in here just to kidnap little old me.

_Don't forget the neighbors  
Michelle and Gay  
More like a family  
Than a family, hey_

Or, if they did, my neighbors may inadvertently murder them before they got to me.

_The garbage trucks  
Have turned into limousines  
Rat infested diners  
Now are fancy restaurants  
The gallery opens  
You know what that means_

Harry asked me to move into the penthouse with him.

_There goes the neighborhood  
Here come the debutantes._

And, you know what, I'm going to take him up on that offer.

_The time is flying  
And everything is dying  
I thought by now  
I'd have a dog, a kid, and wife  
The ship is sort of sinking  
So let's start Drinking  
Before we start thinking  
Is this a life?_

_Is this a life? No, no, no, no, no  
Bohemia_

_Bo, bo, bo, bo_


End file.
